DS9 Season 3 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2371 | cover2 = DS9 Season 3 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season three.jpg | menu = DS9 season 3 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Complete Season Three is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' third season. Summary From the DVD booklet: :Welcome to the third year of the adventures of Deep Space Nine, remote and abandoned Cardassian outpost stationed on the very edge of the known universe. :The year is 2371, and the power of the Dominion, enforced by the dreaded force of the Jem'Hadar continues to show its dominance as every advance by Alpha Quadrant forces comprehensively rebuffed. :While moves on the galactic chessboard are played out slowly, on board Deep Space 9 station, the key players have immediate issues: :Quark has to deal with restoring the greed of the Ferengi Grand Nagus, becoming the head of a Klingon House, pursuading his nephew not to join Starfleet and disciplining his mother: a female who insists upon making profit and wearing clothes! :Jadzia Dax's Trill heritage threatens first her life, then her friendships, as one by one the personalities of the past hosts of Dax come back to haunt her. :Kira learns she was once a Cardassian, then rejoins her former Resistance Cell leader, taking up arms against her own people. :And Benjamin Sisko travels back in time only to assume a role which means he must intentionally cause the deaths of hundreds of innocent Humans. :While Starfleet officers deals with short-term problems, and Cardassian and Romulan hawks unsuccessfully take a direct approach to conflict, the forces of the Dominion are quietly following a strategy that could alter forever the balance of power in the galaxy. Episodes Special Features *'The Birth of the Dominion and Beyond' - Ira Steven Behr and others discuss the development of the Dominion, DS9's arch nemesis. *'Crew Dossier: Odo' - Features interviews with Rene Auberjonois on the subject of his Changeling character, Odo. *'U.S.S Defiant' - The writers and designers of the series discuss the creation and development of the Defiant, one of Star Trek's most popular ships. (Region 2 only) *'Time Travel Files: "Past Tense"' - Cast and crew discuss one of the series' most popular episodes. *'Sailing Through the Stars: A Special Look at "Explorers"' - Production designer Herman Zimmerman and others discuss the creation of the award-winning ship design piloted by Benjamin and Jake Sisko, including rarely seen photographs and illustrations. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens, Season Three' - Michael Westmore presents a detailed look at the make-up designs for the Ferengi, Kira Nerys as a Cardassian, Julian Bashir's aging process, and several dramatic changes for Odo. *'Section 31' - Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs) **Hidden File 01: Nana Visitor (Kira) interview (regarding wearing Cardassian make-up in ) **Hidden File 02: Robert Hewitt Wolfe (Writer) interview (regarding the episode ) **Hidden File 03: Robert Hewitt Wolfe interview (regarding DS9's Ferengi episodes, particularly ) **Hidden File 04: Jim Martin (Illustrator) interview (about creating 1960s-style artwork for ) **Hidden File 05: David Livingston (Director) interview (regarding Elim Garak and Odo's intense interrogation scenes in ) **Hidden File 06: Gary Hutzel (Visual Effects Coordinator) interview (regarding set design for the Founders' homeworld in ) **Hidden File 07: Gary Hutzel interview (regarding the explosion of the Deep Space 9 station model in the episode ) Background Information The region 1 artwork on the discs features the USS Defiant flying past the station from various angles. The region 2 artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one - Female Changeling *Disc two - Gowron *Disc three - The Jem'Hadar youth *Disc four - Thomas Riker *Disc five - Bareil Antos *Disc six - Ruwon *Disc seven - Elim Garak |sprev=DS9 Season 2 DVD|next=DS9 Season 4 DVD}} de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 3 sr:ДС9: Сезона 3 (ДВД)